Dedicated to Kim, my girlfriend
by kaiokken
Summary: Ron stands at the michrophone watching his girlfriend. He has a couple of surprises in store for her and at the end of it, things will be different... in a badical way. Enjoy this Oneshot.


* * *

Hey there! Please Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**Dedicated to Kim... My girlfriend**

* * *

The air was tense… many eyes befell him

He's done this so many times, but why was he so afraid? Maybe it was because she was here with him… nope; she's been here with him before. At that moment, he glanced over to the table that he was sitting at just a few moments ago. He caught the slight glare in her eyes, but also the tinge of red showing that she was a little embarrassed… he raised his hand, giving her a little wave. Everyone looked over to her and more than ever, she was turning redder. This was the last place she wanted to be. But just then, it was about to get even crazier…

"Um (microphone feedback) goodnight everyone… how's everyone doin?" His voice was a bit shaky. The crowd acknowledged him and gave him a small round of applause…

Since their relationship has blossomed, Kim and Ron had decided to not let their dates become too mundane, as it was with only Bueno Nacho in their high school days. They found many little things to keep their dates going. But there was one that Kim never really wanted to accompany him to… Karaoke night. Ron may have been a great rapper in his talented string of stuff, but singing wasn't his forte. Well… neither was most inside the little restaurant/ entertainment bar, but let's just say that Simon Cowell definitely would have said "no" As for the rest of them. Kim always found herself either being dedicated a song or being dragged on stage by Ron to sing a duet. Needless to say, that Kim wasn't bad, but Ron was… scary. She sat there, praying he wouldn't call her up…

("Please please don't let him put me in another awkweird sitch… please") She though... but lo and behold…

"Well, I have a special song I'd like to dedicate to my girlfriend, Kim Possible. Kim, would you do me the honor of gracing me your beauty here on the stage"

Oh no… he did it again. But at least for nothing else, he always said it in such a wonderful manner, that she would go anyway. She was met with applause from the people seated around her. She blushed as she walked up to the stage. Ron took her hand and led her up. She whispered in his ear…

"This is SO the last karaoke night I'm coming to…"

"Aww, it's not so bad KP… they fixed the glass I broke from the high pitch one I tried last week…" He whispered back, smiling…

"(SIGH) Ron this is embarrassing!" She said glaring into his eyes, but his were just so calm if, not a little nervous…

"KP, I promise you two things… one, no more karaoke dates after this…"

"And two?" She filled in

"That you'll remember this one for a long time…"

"Not like I ever forgot the others…" She whispered…

The crowd started getting a little restless… they grumbled and made motions to Ron as though he was there to sing… not whisper sweet nothings into Kim's ear…

"Uh, ok… my bad. I've been practicing this song to sing here tonight and well, I decided to do it without the karaoke machine…"

Everyone was a little shocked… Kim more than anyone. Again, Ron wasn't very good. And one saving grace was the music. Some people at their tables cringed at the thought. Kim was about to hold her head when he spoke again…

"No, hold up everyone… I didn't say I was gonna sing accapella. I do have music for tonight…"

Kim watched him in surprise. He has other music? All thoughts were settled when he uttered the next few words out of his mouth…

"Ladies, gentlemen, Kim (facing her)… I'd like to present, Mr. Adam Sandler…"

The crowd went wide eyed… Kim's mouth dropped.

"You knew Adam Sandler?"

"Well yeah… he's a good friend of mine. And well of course, he's same faith as me…."

The crowd then began cheering loudly. Adam came into the view of the crowd and joined Kim and Ron on stage…

"Hey… goodnight everyone! How y'all doin?"

The crowd couldn't stop their applause. Kim was still in shock. Adam came and rested his hand on Ron's shoulder…

"My boy Ron here called me up a couple weeks ago saying he wanted to sing a special song for his girlfriend tonight… so I laughed because well, the boy can't sing to save his life…"

Everyone laughed… Kim giggled. Ron was a little embarrassed, but was used to Adam throwing little jabs at him.

"But anyway, he promised me that he'd get this one down. And to make sure, I came to give him his musical backup…" He raised his guitar and took a stool, sitting down on it.

"Alright dude, whenever you're ready, just gimme the nod…" Adam said to Ron…

Ron acknowledged. Many thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't sure how this would work out. He practiced many times without Kim's presence, so when he did, he could surprise her. But other things were playing on his mind… At last he took a deep breath and said to Adam…

"Hey, just play the instrumental to the first part, and then I'll join it in…"

"No problem buddy…"

Ron turned to Kim, obviously surprised at the turn of events, but still quite embarrassed….

"Kim, I just want you to know you're the most badical, awesome and great girl a guy like me could ask for… I'm a first class goof and you still stick around… I've messed up so many things and yet you continue to stand by me… I dunno sometimes if it's just being in love or you probably lost some marbles where it came to loving me, but I'm glad you did…"

The crowd just simultaneously went…

"AWWWWWWW"

Kim watched her boyfriend in awe… this was really awkweird.

"So KP, I dedicate this song to you…"

Ron motioned Adam to start. Upon hearing the notes, some in the crowd cheered as they knew the song… others smiled. Kim couldn't quite place the song, but she knew she heard it before… maybe a movie? Just then, it was time for Ron to do his thing… He put his arm around a bewildered Kim…

_**I wanna make you smile… whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do… is grow old with you**_

She knew the song alright… she was caught off guard. Not only that, Ron was actually sounding… good. He held her closer…

_**I'll get your medicine… when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice… growing old with you**_

(The crowd got into the music… they all swayed a little to each side. Ron continued to hold Kim and rock her back and forth slightly with him… She continued to stare at him, not taking her eyes off his…)

_**I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold **_

**_Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control_**

(At this point everyone giggled… Ron beamed in his smile. Adam actually left the note to hang for a little. Kim laughed at it. Ron then continued)

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink**_

Again, Kim laughed as Adam left the note a bit. He had to… the crowd was just laughing out loud. He slowed it down

**_I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you_**

Ron kissed Kim at this point. The crowd began applauding loudly. Kim's face was almost the color of her hair! She leaned in to whisper to his ear…

"Ron, this was totally a major surprise… if you keep singing like that, maybe I'll come back to another one…"

"Sorry KP, but that wasn't really the surprise…"

Ron replied to a confused Kim. Adam once again slowly played the tune on his guitar. He smiled at Ron and nodded. Ron closed his eyes and smiled, hugging his lady. She felt his heartbeat and it was rapid. For a moment she thought he might have a heart attack…

"Kim, like I said, I wanna grow old with you… I wanna do this everyday till I'm old and gray… well… in other words…" He put the microphone close where everyone could hear him…

And then he went on one knee in front of Kim. He pulled from his pocket, a small black box… and raised it in his hand. He took his other hand and held hers. She dropped her jaw for what seemed like hundreds of feet… her eyes were so wide, that if she were a car, she'd see miles ahead in the night! She trembled…the shock of it was just unbelievable.

"Kimberly Anne Possible… will you marry me, so I could grow old with you?"

Tears overtook her. She couldn't even say anything… she just smiled heavily and nodded her head in acceptance. She closed her teary eyes and nodded harder, and then she threw herself onto Ron, knocking him back on the floor… She hugged him so hard…

"Oh Ron… yes, I most definitely wanna grow old with you too… "

* * *

AUthor's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one... It pretty much stems from Ron's "dare to be different" motto...

* * *


End file.
